This invention relates to storage containers and particularly to storage containers for holding one or more articles to be protected for very long periods of time. Such storage containers sometimes are referred to as time capsules.
To preserve materials and artifacts of the present such as documents, film, books, fine art, models and the like, for future generations and ages, special receptacles are stocked with such materials and artifacts and placed in special locations for protection until some future date when the receptacle is to be opened and its contents examined. Such receptacles typically are sealed to protect their contents from the distructive effects of moisture, and are stored in special vaults, or buried, for protection against physical damage by crushing, explosion or the like.
The basic requirements for such a container are that it be physically strong, air-tight, waterproof, and made from materials that will not cause damage to the contents. Materials used for the containers typically are copper, aluminum, stainless steel or plastic and the containers are provided with seals or gaskets, or are welded closed, for air- and water-tightness.
Unfortunately, apart from stainless steel, metals that have been used are subject to a relatively high level of corrosion over time, including electrolysis and rust, and plastics either deteriorate or release acids or other damaging chemicals into the container over long periods of time, or become waterpermeable. Further, conventional seal materials also deteriorate with time, losing their resilience and water-tightness. Conventional soldering and welding materials either deteriorate or introduce contaminants into the container, so seals formed by soldering and welding have disadvantages.
The foregoing prior approaches to the art of preparing time capsules have resulted in serviceable but less-than-optimum long-term storage containers. The objective of this invention is to provide a substantially improved storage container that is capable of increasing the protection of materials and artifacts for substantially greater periods of time.